


As Bright as the Stars

by TheAncientBozo



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: AmeSame, F/F, Fluff, fluuff, late Christmas fic I forgot to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAncientBozo/pseuds/TheAncientBozo
Summary: AmeSame drought posting. Just pretend it's still Christmas.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	As Bright as the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> yea same. I'm thirsty for some AmeSame collab too.

It’s Christmas and what’s the best way to celebrate it other than spending the night under billions of stars lying on the grass on top of a mountain?

“Seriously, who thought this was a good idea?” I asked, panting a little as we continued climbing up the long stairs that lead to a flat ground where you can see the city. I’m currently with the detective carrying our rushed backpacks that only contain some blankets, a bottle of hot water, and a few cup noodles. She's wearing a yellow sweater, a yellow winter hat, and black tight pants that go well with her black sneakers. I'm wearing a blue winter jacket, a black sweatshirt inside, black leather pants, and brown loafer shoes.

Just a few hours ago, I was spending the whole morning thinking how to ask this detective to spend her Christmas with me but all of a sudden, in the middle of my dilemma, she suddenly called and asked me to go hiking with her. I’m glad that she asked me herself but to think it will be hiking in the middle of the night, not to mention it’s winter…well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised anymore since it’s Watson I’m talking about.

After a few minutes, we finally reached our destination. I want to complain as much as I could, but I can’t lie that the scenery is just _beautiful._ Soft city lights glowing from afar, it’s like a warm blanket suppressing the noise from the busy streets. As good as it is, it’s not even the primary reason why we went all the way up here. _The view above us is more breathtaking._ The wide calming night sky filled with radiant stars. I hate the fatigue that we went through just to climb up here. I hate the cold that’s freezing me. But none of those matters right now. I’ve never been this close to the sky. Under the sea those bright stars were nonexistent. I never heard or read them from the books. No one taught about them. No one, except this detective beside me.

Luckily, there’s a wood log for us to sit and rest and just enjoy the view above us.

“It’s beautiful, right?” she said looking up at the sky, eyes mesmerized with the view. She raised her right hand, pointing at the night sky. “Oh we can see the big dipper from here”

I followed her gaze and saw the seven stars forming the kite pattern. “They say it’s a bear but for me, it reminds me of a certain shark” she giggled. It was cute but I just know where this is going.

“Is it because of the word _little_?” I asked frowning. If she’s trying to be romantic right now, she’s clearly failing. I need to teach this bozo how to do it right. “It reminds me of a certain detective too,” I said getting her attention. “No matter what the season is, the little dipper is always above the horizon.” I put down my bag, opened it, and grabbed the blanket inside. “No matter how many imperfections I show you, you’re always there, above and ready to accept me, to help me.” I continued, scooting closer, covering both of us with the blanket. “This Christmas, my only wish is for you to stay as my little dipper for the coming years, Ame” she stayed silent with a tint of pink on her face, which could be from the cold or from what I just said to her. _I hope it’s the latter._ Realizing she’s been staring at me for quite a while now, she broke the eye contact and grinned, tackling me to a little hug.

“What’s with that? You’re an astronomer now?” she said laughing.

“Stop laughing. Only with you I can be like this” I said embarrassed, but still trying to enjoy the warmth she’s sharing with me. She grabbed the other end of the blanket tighter with her right hand while her left hand grabbed mine.

“No need to be embarrassed. I like that side of you too” she said with a gentle smile “to be honest, I was thinking how to ask you to spend Christmas with me for the whole damn day until I had enough and just called you with little plan on my mind” I laughed at how exactly the same that story from mine. “I hope I didn’t ruin any of your plans for today”

“Nope.” I returned her gentle smile and held her hand back. “You should be more honest like this, Watson,” I replied as I turned to the night sky again. “This weak side of yours is like the stars that you couldn’t see in the day but only at night. It shines so bright and just as special if not more than compared to your usual perfect self.” I gripped her hand and rested my head on her shoulders.

“What’s with you and your cheesy side tonight?” she said giggling. Gripping my hand back, planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

“Thank you for spending Christmas with me, bozo”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to write something longer while listening to Thupa Thursday.
> 
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
